If the sales tax in your city is $9.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$179$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${9.1\%} \times {\$179} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9.1\%$ is equivalent to $9.1 \div 100$ $9.1 \div 100 = 0.091$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.091$ $\times$ $$179$ = $$16.29$ You would pay $$16.29$ in sales tax.